The Legend of Sony
This is a fanon story by Princess Greta. The story is about what happened to Princess Sonia Mill and rather people think it's true or not. Story Years ago when Arrendelle was very young and had it's 3rd king and queen there was a kingdom. That kingdom was called North Moon. It was ruled by a beloved king and queen, but after the queen's death the king's heart darkened and he doesn't approve of anything that reminds him of her. His wife before her death had given him 2 daughters. The eldest Sonia and the youngest Emily. Sonia was supposed to be the queen. So she had very hi expectations. She was supposed to be the example the ro model to her oldest sister and many others in the kingdom. She had tutors who would teach her proper etiquette and things the princess was expected to do. Sonia ruled in all these things she knew what to say and what to do and when, but her fun side showed alot. Especially one day when she was playing with her sister Emily. Emily and Sonia were taking turns flying Sonia's kite. Sonia was as usual hogging the kite. Emily: (pleads) Sony come on! Sony: Come on Emily 5-10-15 more minutes! Emily moaned as Sonia giggled. Emily did what ever she could to get her sisters attention. She tugged on her dress and screamed. After what seemed like forever the 15 minutes were over and Sonia knew it. Sony is very good with math and numbers so it was easy for her to count the seconds. Sony: Ok now you can have it, but first catch me! Sony ran off with the kite giggling. Sony needed to run because all that day she has been putting on her "perfect princess mode" and now is the time she let's out her mischeivious side. Sony had time to tie the kite to a tree branch and then jet off. Emily was running after her as fast as she could. Sony tripped over a rock and landed in the mud. Emily had time to catch up and sat on her back when she did. Sony was laughing alot. What the girls didn't know was they disturbed the king who was reading. When he came out and saw Sony demanding why laughing for Emily being stubborn to get off of her. When Sony saw her father she immediately flung Emily off and tried her best to look proper. The kind was absolutely positively furious. King: Sony change and then talk to me in my quarters as for a little talk Sony: Yes father Sony hurried off to bathe, change her dress, and then fix her hair. Sony was worried about what her father would say. After all he's stricter and harsher than most kings so Sony was afraid he'd yell at her for ruining her new dress. Last time she did that it was the day after her birthday and she was locked in her room for 5 days. As poised as she could Sony hurried over to her father in a new white dress instead of her ruined blue one. King: You're growing up Sony. You're 16 you are to old to be acting like this Sony: Sorry father King: Some day when your queen you won't have time for such nonsense Sony: But that's the point father. I'm not the queen yet and i have a lot to do before i take on my right ful responsibilities. It'll only ask to i'm 19 King: I hope so remember you are not the only air. Remember Prince Keyac of the Southern Isles Sony remembered that they made a deal that the youngest of 6 children from the Southern Isles will own the thrown if she declines. Sony hated the idea he gives a big nice act, but he's a real jerk and will do anything to scare Sony out of it. King: Speaking of which maybe his older brother one of you 10 suitors would be your husband one day Sony: (Sighs) Maybe Sony had suitors she met 1 week after her 16th birthday. She was by law to choose 1 to be her king one day. One of them was the older brother of prince Keyac. King: If you are not sure you can be queen Keyac would be king until you are ready. If he wants to give the throne to you when you are ready then you will get it. Also if you don't pick a suitor than me and the council will pick one for you Sony: But father an arranged marriage King: Think what's best for the kingdom A guard came in and said the suitors were there. King: Very well come on Sony Sony nodded and followed her father to the throne room. She sat on a throne slightly smaller to the queens. The king sat in the king's chair and Emily sat in a chair built for her. The suitors all came up and here were they. # Prince Jerimia of Lings Burg: He's a total snob and often slaps Sony on the hand when she says something bad. He doesn't have any respect for women or women's rights. He believes in spanking or whipping a women if they do somehting wrong. He mistreats all his women servants. # Prince Yuel of Macks Berry: Macks Berry is the kingdom's closest partner in trade. They have provided each other with good trade and it would make sense if the prince and princess were together. But Prince Yuel when he marries Sony he said he's going to change everything like that the king should only get a trhone. Prince Yuel also wants to start a war when ever he can and won't be good as king. # Prince Terrance of Jingle King: He's only 1 year older than Sony and is first in line to. He is ok with tradition and arranged marriage. As long as everything stays in order and the laws don't change he's fine. He's basically perfect in peoples eyes. # Prince John of the 50 Unions: He's a snob to and has major ego. He's always telling people he has more horses than them making him better, he has more jewels on his crown making him better, he's 2nd in line and if your in 3rd or below he totally makes fun of you. He keeps hitting on Sony like some pig # Prince Sam of the Southern Isles: He is a nice guy like Terrance and is very nice. But Sony will never marry anyone related to Keyac 6-7 are just random princes Sony never paid attention to. The princes all came up and introduced themselves again. Inside Sony felt trapped and hated the idea of marrying any of these men because she didn't know any of them. Prince Jerimia: Hello again princess. Just remember when i'm your king you will be my wife. Keep proper or it's the whip for you Prince Yuel: Hello again princess. I hope if you choose me we will find justice in war Sony felt like she was going to let out a shriek of horror. Prince Terrance: Hello Princess Prince John: Prince John of the 50 unions. That's right 50 i hope you know i might keep your throne, but it will be much smaller and mine much taller Prince Sam: Hello again princess After they were all done it was Sony's turn to speak. Sony: Hello all of you King: I hope you all enjoy you 1 week stay. I would also like to announce that soon we will be traveling to the young kingdom of Arrendelle. Sony was excited to be traveling. The suitors will be staying. After everyone was released Sony walked to her room and then excitedly started packing her bags all ready. She wanted to make sure she was prepared for this. She heard a knock on her door. She opens it and John shoves her out of the way and comes in. Sony asked why he was there and then he started flirting away. Sony: Please this is highly inapropiate John: As you wish see you in my dreams When he walked away Sony quickly locked her door and reached under her bed for her secret memory book. Sarah did a quick flip through it. The book was a family album that only Sony is continuing. The early memories of the album are little painting of her mother and father's wedding, there is her as a baby, and her, her mother, and her father having fun. Sarah packed that to and was prepared. That week the suitors would be there was hard for Sony. She had to spend time with them at certain times and sit by a certain suitor at every meal. During her tutoring John would spy like a creeper. 3 days past and when Sony was balancing books Sam came in though Sony thought it was John. Sony: Get lost John! Sam: Um it's me Sam Sony apologized and learned Sam had news about Keyac. He told Sony that Keyac made a plan that if Sony choosed him Keyac would use Sam as his puppet and live in North Moon with the 2. Sony was furiated about the news. The next day Sony went horse back riding out on a grassy field to clear her mind. Sony was still frustrated about the day before. She definitely knows Sam won't be her husband, but she is very nervous about being queen one day. Considering Keyac might rule the kingdom. When she got back she was flirted by John more and then went to her room to take a nap. When she woke up 2 hours later when Jerimiah banged a wooden stick against her door to wake her up. She decided not to get on him for it since he will only be there for 3 more days. She opened the door and ignored him. She went to get a snack and saw Terrance eating gummy worms. Sony giggled when he waved to her with his mouth full of gummy worms hanging out too and his cheeks like a chipmunk's. When he swallowed he looked embarrassed at Sony giggling. Terrance: Sorry Princess Sony: (teasing) Why isn't it Prince Terrance of chipmunk vile Sony went into a fit of giggles. All of a sudden Terrance threw some in her face causing her to fall on her back. Sony screamed when she did. She just laid there that Terrance just did that. She tried to get up, but Terrance playfully dumped a can of blue berries on her. Sony couldn't help, but laughing. She got up and made a karate pose. Sony: I have you know i have been trained Terrance: I happen to know Banana-rate Sony giggled when Terrance grabbed a banana and threw it at her. Sony ducked and pined him. He tried to pin her back and succeeded. Sony then pined him and Terrance got up and put her over his shoulder and starting spinning around and around. As he span Sony was pounding on his back. Terrance was laughing why Sony was laughing and squealing. The king herd and thought Sony's squeals were screams. He sent guards after them. Back in the kitchen Terrance slipped and the 2 fell. Terrance: (Laughing) You in a better mood Sony: Wait how'd you know? Terrance: I may of been spying. The truth is Sony i'm not prince charming i just want was best for my kingdom Sony: I'm not so perfect either. Look Terrance I think you cool and all, but I couldn't marry you unless we knew each other for ate least 2 or 3 years. No 3 years! Even when that time passes i just don't see you as my husband Terrance: Well i'm not exactly so happy about this either. The truth is Sonia we're all forced into this Sonia: Why don't you change the laws when you're king. Terrance: It's better to just keep tradition Sony: But-- Just then it was time for them to be quiet. The guards were shocked to see the 2 on the floor surrounded by blue berries. Terrance: Sorry for the disturbance gentlemen we fell Sony: Actually we were-- Terrance hushes Sony. The guards nod and go to tell the king. Sony: What was that for? Terrance: You don't want your father loosing hope that you won't be a good queen do you? Sonia: Terrance you're right. You make a good-- Terrance: Friend? Sonia: Acquaintance, but we're very close to being friends. After all we barely know each other. I do know you're a cool and fun guy Terrance: Thanks well I have to get out of here before anyone suspects i attacked you Sonia: (giggles) right Terrance leaves. Sonia picks up the blue berries and then leaves. Later that day before dinner Sony was taking a walk in the garden with Sam. Sonia was looking around to see if John was spying. Things were very awkward between Sam and Sonia. Sam: Sorry about my brother Sonia: It's ok Terrance cheered me up Sam: Right Sony: So it's almost dinner Sam: Right now let's just walk around some more like we're supposed to Sony and Sam sit down on a fountain. Sam: So what's your favorite fish? Sony: Koi fish. I have my own that swims around in a bowl Sam: I have 20 gold fish Sony: Wow that is interesting Maid: (Distance) Dinner is in 10 minutes Sony: We should now wash up Sam: Right Sony and Sam go inside. Sony is washing her hands in the bathroom. She hears a knock on the door. Sony: Come in It's Terrance. Terrance: Sony I just got a message from my parents. You know how you're going to Arrendelle? Well you see um... congratulations it has a fjord Sony dries her hand and remembers her tutor taught her what a fjod is. Terrance leaves and Sony heads to the dining room. She sits down my Sam this time and waits patiently for her food. Sony waves at Emily who waves back. Sony can tell that Emily is very bored and very hungry. Sony was bored and hungry too and wanted to slouch, but stood up straight like a princess should. When dinner comes which seems like forever Sony wants to pig out, but is eating like how people expect her how she should. She hears Terrance whisper "Hey". Right now they are eating soup. Terrance waves and Sony waves back. Sony continues eating her soup. Sony knew that tomorrow would be the 5th day and it was getting closer to the suitors leaving. Though Sony was kind of making friends with Terrance though not enough to be her husband. Sony figured Terrance would probably get the guts to change the law in his kingdom, but it may be to late when she's queen. After dinner Sony got ready for bed and locked her door and laid in her blue night gown on top of her bed staring at the ceiling smiling. Sony was trying to smile she was still upset about the other day, but she didn't know one of the princes could be a cool guy. She didn't have a crush on Terrance she just thought he was cool and a good acquaintance. Sony thought maybe they could be friends. Sony got in her bed and drifted asleep. Sony woke up bright and early the next morning. Breakfast was soon. Sony thought everything was going to be fine. After breakfast Sony was in a hall of paintings of family portraits over the generations and kings and queens. All of a sudden she heard her father. King: You sure it will be you on that wall Sony: Father I will i'm going to be queen. Like the one in Arrendelle. It has a fjord you know i've never seen one up close or in person. King: I hope so. I am glad you've been being more muture Sony: Thank you King: I hope it'll last Sony: Trust me it will King: A lot can happen in 5 days like I see you've taken a liking to Terrance Sony was in shock her father thought that. Terrance was great but she could never imagine them being in love. Sony: Father I-I haven't chosen Terrance. He's just a friend King: Sony I invited these suitors to be hot husbands not your "friend" Sony: Father Terrance and I barely know each other infect forget friends we are still acquaintances King: Well I hope now you make your decision or I'll pick for you Sony wanted to finally tell her father she hated the law and that it should be changed, but she just couldn't. Just then Terrance came in. King: Terrance you are my daughters fiancé right? Terrance had a surprised look. He looked at Sony and Sony mouthed "this is a mistake". Terrance laughed at the awkwardness. Terrance: Of course not King: Oh well I was thinking when I do choose I will choose John or Jerimia Sony thought those 2 as the 2 worst ones. Sony: I suppose you might be choosing for me Terrance broke his "Prince Charming mode" and his mouth dropped. The king looked at him confused. King: Terrance is something wrong Terrance: Actually there is I just think Sony should have the choice. No matter what your stupid rules say! Sony then had her mouth drop. Terrance then went on a huge speech about Sony having "rights". Terrance: She's a princess not an item! Anther thing is Jerimia is practically evil and John is a narsistic pig! King: Maybe you should keep your mouth shut. I was considering you Terrance: I can't marry Sony! King: Terrance leave Terrance: Gladly A bit after Sony went on a search for Terrance. She finally found him in his room. He was packing! Sony: Terrance you can't go early! Terrance: It's the 5th day I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt to go early. I'm not being a suitor anymore I will refuse every girl. Sony: Terramce your my first actual friend Terrance: You'll make more Terrance got his bag and began to walk for the door. Sony quickly ran to it and locked it. She stood guard. Terrance: Princess I cant live like this anymore— Sony: What's going to happen if you don't do this? Do you know what might happen if I do this and keep doing this? Dad won't let me be queen! Terrance went from angry at Sony to shocked. He dropped his bag and guilty stared at the floor. Sony stayed serious. Sony: Look Sam's brother Keyac will be made King of North Moon if I refuse or if dad doesn't think I'm fit for it. Terrance: Sonia I didn't— Sony: I thought I had my first real friend. You the only suitor who isn't ok with this! But you are my friend and I'm not letting what's going to happen to you if you don't do this come true! Because that's what friend do they keep other friends out of trouble! Terrance sat down on his bed and sighed. Sony sat next to him. Terrance: Sony I have a confession Sony: You're a total goof ball I know Terrance: Bigger I'm not exactly the heir Sony went into shock. Sony: Wait that's impossible you'll be king one day Terrance: No I mean I'm kind of like you Coming soon...